baltotrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Doc
"It's terrible, my friends. Just terrible. Steele and his team are lost." — Doc to the other dogs in "Balto" Doc is a minor character in Balto. He is wise and respected, and is the one to let the other dogs know that Steele and his team are lost. Appearance Doc is a dark brown and tan St. Bernard. In The Junior Novelization, Doc is described as a wise St. Bernard. Belongings * Barrel collar - He wears it all the time. Character Summary Doc is a wise old St. Bernard who lives in Nome. His owner is The Doctor. He appears to communicate often with Morse, who tells him any news received from the Telegraph Office. Doc reports this news to the other dogs in the Gold Dredger. He is the one to tell the other dogs that Steele's team is lost. The other dogs appear to think highly of him. Movie Appearances and Storyline Balto Doc first appears standing in the doorway of the Gold Dredger. He is the first to hear the news from Morse that Steele's Team is lost. He says that it's terrible news and turns, reporting this to the other dogs in the dredger. They're all shocked, and Doc tells them that the team missed their second checkpoint. Golden-White Legged Malamute asks if they can send another team, and Doc responds that it would be too dangerous for them and their men. When the Malamute follows his question with one regarding the children, Doc sadly says that the medicine won't be there in time, and they're going to lose them. He is later seen sitting in the Gold Dredger beside Jenna. She tells the other dogs that Balto is tracking Steele's team, they laugh, and Doc looks at Jenna sadly as she narrows her eyes at them. When Steele arrives, Doc is shocked and stammers as he asks where the other members of the team are. Steele tells he and the other dogs that they're dead, acting dramatic and exhausted. Doc proceeds to ask about the medicine, and Steele narrows his eyes, irritated, but goes on to claim that Balto and the medicine were sent off the edge of a cliff. When Steele reveals Jenna's bandanna, Doc closes his eyes sadly. When Jenna claims that Steele is lying, Doc's eyes widen slightly in surprise. Doc is later seen again in the gold dredger. As Steele retells his fable, everyone suddenly hears howling. Doc is standing by the door and exclaims to the other dogs that it's Balto with the medicine. Balto 3: Wings of Change Doc appears briefly in Balto 3: Wings of Change during the E.D.A.S. He is laying on a slab of ice on some water beside a man who is ice fishing. When he hears the dogs barking from town, he quickly gets up and starts barking just as the man catches a fish. The fish falls back into the water, and the man turns to Doc looking cross. Quotes "It's terrible, my friends, just terrible. Steele and his team are lost." -Doc to the other dogs at the Gold Dredger in Balto - Golden-White Legged Malamute: "Can't they send another team?" "I'm afraid it's too dangerous for us and our men." Golden-White Legged Malamute: "But what about them little ones?" "The medicine won't be here in time. We're going to lose them." -Doc to the Golden-White Legged Malamute in Balto - "Steele! Where are the others?" -Doc to Steele when he returns in Balto - "It's Balto! With the medicine!" -Doc to the other dogs in Balto Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, and Wings of Change Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots Balto doc9.png doc8.png doc10.png doc11.png doc12.png doc13.png doc14.png doc15.png doc16.png doc17.png doc18.png doc19.png doc20.png doc21.png doc22.png doc23.png doc24.png doc25.png doc26.png doc27.png Balto 3: Wings of Change docc1.png docc2.png docc3.png docc4.png docc5.png Production Drawings doc1.jpg doc2.jpg doc3.jpg doc4.jpg doc5.jpg doc6.jpg doc7.jpg Trivia Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Wings of Change Characters Category:Dogs